le fil rouge
by karasu Crucified
Summary: Les caisses du Q.G sont vides. Riza est au bord de la crise de nerfs face à l'idée proposée afin de relever les finances. Ed vit l'avanie de son existence et Roy n'a qu'à bien se tenir. délires et inepties au programme .Veuillez pardonnez l'auteur XD.
1. Chapter 1

gomen pour le massacre occasioné sur l'oeuvre sublime de la divine Hiromu Arakawa dont les emblématiques personnages me narguent de part leur supériorité ô combien évidente ... [ voir le disclamer chap 1 du 10 ème cercle XD ]

**voici donc un énorme pétage de plombs, pardon d'avance XD....**

**p.S ne pas prendre en considération les inepties entre [...] au risque de ressentir une pulsion meutrière totamement justifiée à mes égards.**

**sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

Un jour prometteur se levait sur central. L'été et son cortège d'allégresse rayonnait sur la ville. Les corolles de fleurs s'épanouissaient sous les fenêtres, les enfants entonnaient les comptines de circonstances ….et…. [ et je sais plus quelle autre connerie de ce genre mettre…. Ah si …celui-là, il ne loupe jamais…] les oiseaux chantaient [XD], la magnanimité sans borne de la concierge de l'immeuble l'avait même poussé à déposer une soucoupe de lait à l'attention du chat des voisins, qui eux aussi étaient évidemment très sympas [ n'oublions pas que l'ambiance est digne du pays de Candy ]. D'ailleurs leur élégant félin se dirigeait tout guilleret vers sa pitance, lorsque la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit avec fracas, et envoya valser le malheureux animal dans les buissons. Une tornade blonde aux couleurs de l'armée jaillit du hall, et s'engouffra dans l'avenue. Les rondes enfantines cessèrent pour laisser passer le bolide, c'est tout juste si la gardienne eut le temps d'articuler : « bonne journée mademoiselle Hawkeye. » […. Ah oui…. et pendant un bref instant, les piafs s'étaient arrêter de brayer …]

En filant dans les rues de la métropole, le lieutenant maudissait son supérieur ainsi que le gâteux qui lui tenait lieu d'ami. A chaque centimètre parcouru l'intensité des menaces redoublait :

_ Attends un peu que mette le 9 mm sur ces deux bouffons crépusculaires, et on verra s'ils relégueront toujours les factures téléphoniques au rang de « délire administratif » ! Je vais les noyer sous les tonnes de « paperasses aberrantes » qu'ils n'ont jamais daigné lire ! ….. une à une je vais leur faire bouffer, moi les comptes rendus financier, à ces deux tarés congénitaux.….

A force d'imprécations […n'ayons pas peur de le dire... aussi véhémentes qu'irréalisables … ] Riza parvint au Q.G.

L'agitation y régnait plus que de coutume, et ni guerre ni menace terroriste n'y était à l'origine. Au contraire si l'on tendait l'oreille on pouvait aisément percevoir des rires d'enfants, des échanges de politesses dès plus courtois, des « papa ! regarde je suis un alchimiste d'état », « attention Kévin, regarde devant toi quand tu cours et arrête de claquer des doigts comme un imbécile,… non claquer des mains non plus …. Attention ! » immédiatement suivi d'un bruit de chute lamentable et des pleurs de gamin.

Incrédule, elle regarda à travers les larges grilles de fer exceptionnellement béantes. La monotonie bleutée des uniformes militaires s'estompait face aux myriades colorées des civils.

_ Mais c'est qu'ils ont entièrement investis la cour ! …. Ah non pitié il y même les ballons au couleurs d'Amestris…. Manque plus qu'un marchand de barbe à papa et……

Le lieutenant stoppa net toute activité cérébrale lorsqu'elle aperçu, affublé d'un tablier ridicule censé représenter un chaton , le cadet des frères Elric, qui panache au vent, poussait le plus sereinement du monde un chariot de barbe à papa ! [ eh vi… ce qui devait arriver arriva….. après la tentative d'imitation sexy de Marilyne Monroe, notre Alphonse s'attaque au look kawai, une armure de deux mètre de long en frou-frou et dentelle….si c'est ti pas mignon ] .

Il fallait qu' elle se rende à l'évidence: sur le gazon de ce qui devait être son lieu de travail, ses collègues, la mine épanouit faisaient l'office de guide touristique pour satisfaire la curiosité des badauds du dimanche :

_ En quelle année fut édifié ce superbe bâtiment ?

_ Vous comptez l'agrandir votre baraquement… nan mais je me renseigne parce que j'ai un cousin qui bosse dans la maçonnerie et il pourrait vous faire les travaux pour pas cher…

_ Et m'sieur ça fait quoi d'être un bouffon de l'état ?! Rooh z'avez vu les gars comme j'lai cassé sa maman à l'autre bidasse … et z'avez vu ! z'avez vu ! ……

_ Plus sérieusement le projet de mettre toutes les nanas en minijupe c'est pour quand ?

D'ailleurs le pauvre bleu s'en trouva fort débordé. Mais nulle inquiétude [ ou plutôt tous aux abris XD ] car avant même que le pauvre militaire ne lance un appel à l'aide, la veste d'un uniforme [ dois-je vraiment en préciser le propriétaire ^^] voltigea dans les airs, l'atmosphère fut bientôt saturée de petites étoiles roses, un de bruit de muscle que l'on contractait résonna et une voix de baryton fit tressaillir l'assemblée :

_ Admirez chers spectateurs la puissance d'un soldat d'Amestris, qui de générations en générations cultive la machine de guerre d'une nation entière !

Ah non …. Alors là Amstrong torse nu roulant des biceps devant des crétins décérébrés, c'était plus que notre sniper pouvait en supporter. Dans un geste désespéré elle leva les yeux au ciel, et là Horreur ! [ mais nan c'est pas Edward en slip il y a des âmes sensibles quand même XD] le serment de son tourment, le stigmate de son martyr, [ son dixième cercle ^^ ] la clés de sa géhenne, la corde de sa potence [ bon ok j'arrête …^^.]. Elle vit suspendu aux poteaux du Q.G, flottant effrontément au vent, une bannière colorée :

_Aujourd'hui dimanche 17 juillet : portes ouvertes au Q.G de Central. Soyez tous les bienvenus._

Mais comment on en était arrivé là ! Ah si elle savait comment …. Pour la millième fois de la matinée, elle maudit son irresponsable de colonel, les idées foireuses et les putains de déficits budgétaires !

To be continued....

**gomen gomen gomen gomen gomeeeeeeennnnnn. Pour toutes les réclamations veuillez vous adresser à ma boîte de reviews please XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2.^^**

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours vachement plaisir et c'est très constructif ^^. **

**J'ai d'ailleurs suivi vos conseilles et j'ai supprimé touts les […] ^^ mais j'ai conservé mes conneries XD … **

**Please dites- moi si c'est mieux, pire ou si je dois aller me pendre tout de suite …. Et laissez-moi des reviews TT.**

**sur ce, Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_.......Mais comment on en était arrivé là ! Ah si elle savait comment …. Pour la millième fois de la matinée, elle maudit son irresponsable de colonel, les idées foireuses et les putains de déficits budgétaires !_

Pourtant la nouvelle était tombée un jour comme un autre….

L'ambiance au bureau était comme d'habitude,…. A savoir loin d'être studieuse : Falman et Breda débattaient de l'impact de la pleine lune sur la culture des pissenlits.

Collé à la radio Fuery traquait la fréquence du PMU en croisant les doigts, apparemment il y avait encore parié sa solde contre les deux théologiens végétales…..

Et Havoc ben…, sa dernière rupture l'avait laissé complètement apathique : C'était tout juste si on percevait sa respiration lorsqu'il tirait sur sa cigarette.

Riza quant à elle, était arrivée dans l'office avec la ferme intention d'ensevelir son supérieur sous la montagne de facture qu'il feignait d'ignorer depuis des mois ! Mais bien sûr son tire-au-flanc de colonel ne s'était même pas pointé à l'heure ! C'est donc fulminante, et avec un sadisme non dissimuler, qu'elle empila les dossiers sur son secrétaire.

Les autres membres de l'équipe déglutirent difficilement devant le spectacle : a cet instant elle ressemblait plus à un bourreau bâtissant un échafaud qu'à une subordonnée dévouée.

Une fois la potence élevée… non …. plutôt une fois qu'elle eut fini de jouer à « tétris » sur le bureau de son boss, elle prit la direction du sien. Là elle s'empara d'un rapport et lança un regard noir au reste de l'assistance qui intimait de faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit bien entendu dans les plus brefs délais : chacun se précipita sur n'importe quel support typographique pourvu qu'il survive à la furie administrative. Enfin… « chacun » c'est une façon de parler : n'oublions pas que Nicotineman n'était toujours pas sortit de sa léthargie post-largage XD.

C'est donc dans une ambiance productive, quoique qu'un brin tendue ^^ que le colonel Mustang fit son entrée. Personne n'osa lui faire remarquer qu'il avait plus de deux heures de retard ; et quand bien même quelqu'un aurait essayé, il aurait été immédiatement interrompu par un énorme bâillement. Comportement qui valut un afflux sanguin au niveau de la tempe de sa subordonnée, et l'une de ses plus belles œillades meurtrières. Roy affecta de l'ignorer et lança un bonjour enthousiaste à son équipe.

_Bonjour à vous aussi mon colonel. Répondirent-ils comme un seul homme,… si ce n'est avec une toute petite mais alors toute petite arrière pensée :

__ Ouais c'est ça surtout fait comme si nous aussi on venait de se lever, flemmard_ -.-

Après ce bref échange de politesse, tout à fait sincère, Roy se dirigea vers son bureau, non sans lancer moult élégies quant à sa surcharge de travail,….bon faut dire que pour le coup il disparaissait littéralement sous la pile de dossier, mais bon il l'avait cherché..….

Tout y passa, …c'était à la limite de : « que la peste soit des créances et des créanciers » :

_…….Comment rabaisser un homme de ma valeur et l'obliger à suivre leurs « délires administratifs »….. mais même le plus grand des imbéciles s'insurgerait face à cette « paperasse aberrante »…..

Tels étaient un peu près le discours qui fit siffler les oreilles de Riza Hawkeye. La réaction fut immédiate : on entendit le cran d'un holster sauter, suivi d'un quart de seconde par celui de la sécurité du 9 mm… Devant pareil argument Mustang ne put qu'obtempérer et retourna à sa torture, qui cela dit en passant n'avait même pas encore commencée …

La situation en était presque comique, quoique qu' habituelle : le colonel était séparé de ses hommes par une muraille de papier. L'inconvénient était que son premier lieutenant ne parvenait plus à le surveiller ; aussi quelques instants plus tard :

_ …..Mais bien sûr Cathy, moi aussi….. et comment !….. mais le soir qu'il vous conviendra bien entendu ….. hum ….. j'y serai assurément …. Et si je puis sollicité le concours de cette délicieuse petite robe rouge…. La raison ? mais voyons c'est évident ….. car elle sera parfaitement assortie au petit cadeau que je vous réserve….. oh mais si c'était le cas ça ne serait plus une surprise ^^….

Ses subordonnés étaient stupéfaits,….. nan, pas qu'il drague ouvertement,…. ça c'était devenu monnaie courante, mais qu'il ait réussi à retrouver le téléphone sous tout ce bordel !

Cependant il oublièrent bien vite cette considération technique lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur leur sniper. En plus d'une teinte pourpre toute à fait charmante, elle abordait un gonflement inquiétant au niveau de la tempe. Cette fois-ci ils en étaient sûr, après le massacre de leur chef, ils assisteraient à l'A.V.C de leur sous-off. …

Finalement l'accident vasculaire cérébral fut évité de peu, de même que le meurtre de leur boss. D'ailleurs il faudrait penser à refaire le mur du côté de son bureau parce que les impacts de balles sont passées de mode XD.

Lorsque le calme fut à peu près revenu dans la salle, les autres membres de l'équipe se permirent un soupir de soulagement. Puis peu à peu leur apaisement laissa place à l'appréhension : cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'aucun bruit ne s'échappait du monticule de paperasse, ni plaintes, ni discussions galantes, ni imprécations furieuses….Non impossible, Mustang se serait-il mis à bosser !?

_ Zzzzzz …Rrrrr…..Zzzzzzz…..Rrrrrr……Zzzzzz…..

Même si la plupart de ses subordonnés furent rassuré quant à l'identité de leur supérieur ; Riza était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle s'empara rageusement des rares dossiers terminés et se dirigea vers la salle des archives ; en veillant bien à claquer la porte en sortant.

Elle avait choisie cette alternative malgré ses pulsions meurtrières car :

1-elle était la moins onéreuse : On a pas idée du prix des travaux et encore moins des pompes funèbres .

2-Elle est la moins fastidieuse administrativement : parce qu'en plus ces messieurs des travaux et des pompes funèbres vont se faire un plaisir de vous noyer sous les devis…. Et si tenter que vous avez envie de comparer les prix avec leurs concurrents, je ne vous raconte même pas..…. Par contre pour les services du crématorium je vous conseille quand même de faire fissa parce que..….. Remarquez si vous êtes vraiment radin et que vous pouvez supporter l'odeur, vous faites comme vous le sentez XD.

3-Et la moins risquée judiciairement : Parce que mine de rien, buter son boss, quand bien même ce dernier n'est qu'un gros flemmard doublé par un crétin de coureur de jupons …..et ben c'est pas un argument à servir devant une cour martiale XD.

Lorsque sa fureur fut à peu près retombée et ses dossiers classés , Hawkeye reprit la direction de l'office. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte de la salle des archives, qu'elle rentra violemment en contact avec une matière métallique glacée de plus de 2 m de haut …..

* * *

**Rviews reviews reviews please !!!!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour touts les reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ^^.**

**et donc place au chapitre trois et bonne lecture ^^**

**Bien sûr, tout le monde avait deviné l'identité de la masse métallique ....**

**

* * *

  
**

_ A peine avait-elle refermé la porte de la salle des archives, qu'elle rentra violemment en contact avec une matière métallique glacée de plus de 2 m de haut ….._

- Aahh je suis vraiment désolé lieutenant Hawkeye je…

- Non, pas la peine de t'en faire Alphonse, c'est à moi de regarder où je vais.

Se disant elle massa son visage endoloris et s'essaya à un sourire jovial.

- Mais au fait si tu es là, cela signifie que le jeune full métal est à Central aussi, non ?

- Oui d'ailleurs il est ic..…..

Malgré l'impassibilité physiologique que lui conférait son casque, Riza le sentit totalement paniqué. Affolement qui se confirma lorsqu'il se mit à courir en direction du bureau en s'écriant les bras au ciel :

- Non Ed je t'en supplie ne le tue pas !!!!

- Mais tuer qui ?

Le sniper s'élança à ses trousses, le portrait de sa réponse déjà bien en tête.

* * *

Le colonel Roy Mustang s'étira dans un bâillement dès plus sonore. Non mais, a-t-on idée de priver le juste de son sommeil en claquant la porte, sous prétexte qu'on supporte mal le stress ou qu'on a les œstrogènes qui font du saut à l'élastique !? Il eut un sourire désinvolte, tant en imaginant la féminité de sa subordonnée jouer les casses-cou, qu'à sa métaphore méga foireuse. Tout fier de son trait d'esprit scabreux, il le fit partager à l'assemblée :

- Je suis certain qu'on aurait beaucoup moins de problèmes en faisant surveiller les hormones d'Hawkeye.

- _Ou les siens_, songèrent unanimement ses hommes. Oui alors quand je dis « unanimement » et « ses hommes » c'est bien sûr en décomptant Havoc, qui n'oublions pas, est toujours réduit à l'état de plante verte. Mustang quant à lui poursuivit son monologue :

- Non mais parlons sérieusement, avec n'importe quel autre officier elle serait déjà en cour martiale aux vues de son comportement.

- _Avec n'importe quel autre officier, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'un tel comportement._

Roy se redressa pour voir au-dessus de sa muraille de paperasse, qui cela dit en passant n'était toujours pas entamée, et eut un regard chargé de compassion pour les gonds de l'embrasure : sur les trois, un avait cédé sous la fureur de son lieutenant.

- si jeune …soupira-il…

Il faut dire que ça ne faisait pas trois semaines que la nouvelle porte avait été installée. Depuis l'affaire Messaline en somme. Ce regrettable incident était intervenu peu après la résolution d'une enquête délicate. Mustang avait réussi à glaner des informations cruciales dans un bar mal famé, et avait évité le pire. Seulement voilà ; l'administration était encore venue lui gâcher son triomphe en la personne de son premier lieutenant :

- Comment ça rédiger un rapport sur les conditions dans lesquelles j'ai eu l'info ?!

Sa subordonnée avait eut pour une fois la patience d'une mère avec son enfant sur le point d'appréhender une leçon difficile :

- Trois fois rien mon colonel, juste préciser la façon dont vous vous êtes pris pour soustraire les données à l'ennemi, c'est tout.

Et lui, comme à son habitude avait réagit en sal gosse qu'il était :

- Mais j'ai rien soustrais du tout, à personne moi ! Chuis rentré dans le bar, là j'ai tendu l'oreille, parlé à une nana et point ! rien d'autre à ajouter et encore moins à rédiger !

- On ne vous en demande pas d'en écrire plus, juste de relater les faits : où, quand, comment, qui était cette femme, qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'elle vous délivre l'info… je sais pas moi !

- Mon charme irrésistible sans doute ^^.

- Mon colonel !!!

- Oui c'est bon, ranger le Beretta je vais l'écrire ce dossier !

Il avait porté le stylo a ses lèvres, à la manière d'un écolier rebutant à la tâche. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait put griffonner, à part que la fille s'appelait Messaline et qu'elle lui avait lâché le morceau, croyant à son jeu intéressé de bad boy. Que dire sur la suite, mis à part qu'il avait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Roy avait secoué la tête, ça il ne pouvait l'écrire c'était trop personnel… quoique … Il avait regardé sa subordonnée travailler le plus professionnellement du monde, …. le sourcil du colonel s'était arqué dangereusement et ses lèvres s'étaient étirées dans un sourire sadique. Il était d'humeur taquine, voire carrément suicidaire, et s'était dit qu'un peu d'indignation sur ce visage sérieux pourrait se révéler très amusant. Il s'était emparé d'une feuille et s'était mis à bosser sous les yeux médusés de ses subalternes.

« qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du colonel Mustang ? » avait été la question présente sur touts les visages, pendant qu'il dissertait avec joie de Messaline sous touts les angles.

Trois quarts d'heure seulement lui avaient suffit à achever son œuvre, au lieu du délais habituel de trois mois. ça n'avait pas manquer de surprendre les membres de son équipe déjà en état de choc.

- Fini ! avait-il claironner en agitant le feuillet sous le nez de son premier lieutenant.

Elle l'avait regardé, incrédule, sans savoir quoi faire puis s'était saisie du dossier :

- Serai-ce votre succès qui vous motive à ce point ?

- Il y a certainement de ça, avait-il répondu les yeux rieurs.

D'habitude elle relisait toujours ses rapports, traquant les maladresses qu'occasionnaient sa mauvaise volonté et son inattention. Mais devant tant de circonspection elle avait pensé que ce serait lui faire offense que de le corriger. Elle ne voulait surtout pas faire obstacle à ce qu'elle avait cru être de nouvelles résolutions.

Roy ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, scrutant avec impatiences ses premières réactions. Il avait été étonné de la voir se lever, son rapport en mains et se diriger vers la sortie. De même qu'il avait pâlit lorsqu'il compris qu'elle allait directement le rendre à Hakuro….. pas grave ça lui aurait fait une petite lecture distrayante au vieux ^^.

Ses subalternes n'en revenait toujours pas. Est-ce que cette brusque altération de la personnalité de leur boss n'était pas le signe avant-coureur d'un accident vasculaire cérébral ?! Encore aurait-il fallu avoir un cerveau XD.

Des pas précipités dans le couloir annoncèrent au colonel que finalement, il y avait des chances pour qu'Hawkeye ait feuilleté son manuscrit. La porte s'était décrochée du mur avec fracas et laissa entrevoir une véritable furie :

- MAIS ON S'EN FOUT QUE MESSALINE PORTAIT DES DESSOUS EN DENTELLES DE XING ET QU'ELLE AVAIT UNE VOIX STRIDENTE !!!!!

Ce souvenir le fit rire, encore une crise de nerfs à ajouter à son palmarès des pétages de plombs de sa subordonnée. Il était fier de sa connerie en plus…

Et comme pour animer ce pan de sa mémoire, un bruit de course précipitée se fit entendre dans le couloir. Comme la première fois, la porte céda sous l'assaillant : fulminant, il était de taille moyenne, pour ne pas dire petit, quand bien même il était monté sur 20 cm de semelles compensées et était affublé d'un manteau rouge dès plus voyant.

Une voix spectrale s'éleva de sous la tresse dorée :

_- _Mustang bâtard ! ta vie s'arrête ici !!!

* * *

**Encore pardon pour le massacre mais je peux pas m'en empêcher XD**

**je m'excuse aussi auprès de toutes celles qui s'appellent Messaline.... si il y en a qui lisent ce chapitre, déjà .... je voulais offenser personne ^^.**

**sinon un tout titi review ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne bien au contraire XD.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**En fait si j'ai pas souligné l'affaire Messaline dans le chapitre précédent en tant que référence en soi ( sauf pour le bureau de Mustang XD ).**

**Par contre j'ai choisi le prénom de Messaline par rapport à la femme du même nom d'un empereur romain. Elle avait comment dire … des mœurs plutôt libérés … disons assez pour s'inscrire sur le registre des prostituées de l'époque, par contre ça m'étonnerais qu'elle portait des dessous de Xing XD.**

**Voilà chapitre 4 bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Sciezska s'apprêtait tranquillement à renter dans l'office du lieutenant colonel Hugues, lorsqu'elle fut happée par deux astéroïdes qui la laissèrent choirent sur le sol. Le premier, une armure à la voix suraiguë totalement hystérique, suivie de près par une flèche blonde, qui eut à peine une parole désolée pour la pauvre documentaliste.

Cette dernière resta quelques secondes hébétée, contemplant impuissante le fruit de son travail planer au-dessus de sa tête. Mais avant même que ses feuilles ne touchent terre, elle tressauta sous l'indignation d'Hawkeye :

-Ne me dites pas qu'il a fait ça !!

-Si si je vous le jure ! A la gare en plus ! Un comité d'accueille, avec des banderoles et tout…. puis il avait même contacté des journalistes !!!

Ils forcèrent l'allure et disparurent du champ de vision de Sciezska, qui toujours sur le plancher des vaches, considérait d'un oeil désespéré les dossiers qui l'auréolaient. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation : décidément cet établissement était plus proche de l'asile que d'un Q.G, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec ce qu'elle allait déposer sur l'album phot… non pardon sur le bureau d'Hugues. La pauvre s'il elle savait….

* * *

Une voix spectrale s'éleva de sous la tresse doré :

_ - Mustang bâtard ! ta vie s'arrête ici !!!_

Le regard de toute l'assemblée ( évidemment excepté celui d'Havoc ) passa de l'avorton courroucé encore agrippé à la porte, au dit bâtard. Qui réinstallé contre le dossier de la chaise aurait mieux fait de rédiger son testament plutôt que de balancer nonchalamment :

Et c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton bienfaiteur full metal ? Si j'aurais su, je ne me serais pas autant démené pour t'envoyer cette escorte de premier ordre. Ah la la….., les gosses d'aujourd'hui ne sont que tissu d'ingratitude.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre du côté de l'embrasure. L' alchimiste d'acier explosa :

- Non mais vous savez ce qui vous dit le gosse d'aujourd'hui ! Que vos banderoles : « Central souhaite la bienvenu à l'ambassadeur des pygmées » vous pouvez vous les carrer où je pense ! Idem pour votre commission de soutien aux populations lilliputiennes à la con ! Et concernant ces enfoirés de journalistes, je leur souhaite bien du courage pour retirer le micro de la gueule de leur présentatrice !

Que de grossièretés dans la bouche d'un enfant si petit…

Les subordonnés de Mustang se figèrent, craignant avec raison pour la survie de leur boss. La réaction du blondinet ne se fit pas attendre, et il se précipita lame au poing au-dessus du monticule de paperasse. Il allait atteindre sa cible, lorsqu'il fut stoppé par deux bras métalliques qui l'enserrèrent :

- Alphonse ! frère indigne lâche-moi tout de suite !

Au même moment Riza pénétra dans la pièce, l'arme instinctivement chargée :

- ça va Alphonse vous avez réussi à le maîtriser ?

- Oui lieutenant, on est arrivé à temps il n'y a pas eu de casse.

- Oui enfin… façon de parler, grommela Roy en fixant la porte effondrée sur le sol. Si je devais avoir une promotion à chaque fois qu'on la démonte je serai déjà généralissime …

Il se ravisa sous le regard noir de sa subordonnée, qui cela dit en passant n'avait toujours pas rengainé et ordonna à Breda de remettre l'embrasure sur ses gonds. Puis Hawkeye vint se planter en face de lui :

- Hormis la porte, êtes-vous sûr de ne rien oublier ?

Notons que l'aîné des Elrics qui se débattait toujours sur le giron de son cadet.

- Oh vous avez raison, dit-il en se précipitant sur le téléphone, il faut absolument que je rappel Cathy pour les fixer le rendez-vous !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! hurla-t-elle en raccrochant l'appareil. Avouez que convoquer la convention du nanisme et le crique médiatique à la gare pour accueillir monsieur Elric n'était pas très fair-play !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Vociféra Ed.

- Ben voyons, donnez vous du mal ! Et pour rappel mon cher Edward, c'est toi qui trouvais l'armée négligente et qui te plaignais de ne jamais être pris en charge à ta sotie du train.

- Nan mais vous savez où vous pouvez vous la foutre votre prise en charge ?!

- Bien sûr après je me suis fais un devoir de trouver une escorte à ta hauteur, enfin si on peut parler d'hauteur ….

- MON COLONEL !!! s'époumona Riza, si vous continuez comme ça on le lâche ! dit-elle en désignant le blondinet qui convulsait de colère.

- Non mais attendez, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! je suis son supérieur et en tant que tel je représente l'armée. Et si mes méthodes lui déplaisent il n'a qu'à rendre sa montre en argent ! Déjà qu'il arrive à atteindre mon bureau pour me la remettre ça l'occupera un bon bout de temps …. Quoiqu'il paraît que ça peut sauter haut une puce …

La « puce » s'étrangla de rage, tant est si bien qu'il était de plus en plus fastidieux pour Alphonse de le maintenir loin de son détracteur. La premier lieutenant se crispait de plus en plus sur son arme, se préparant inconsciemment à commettre l'irréparable, lorsque le colonel Mustang pontifia avec humeur :

- Et maintenant si quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de faire taire ce nabot avant que je m'en occupe personnellement, parce que je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec le comité de défense des insectes sur le dos. Je vous rappelle que j'ai du travail etdes échéances à respecter !

Sur ce il s'empara d'une feuille d'un geste théâtral et commença à la remplir. Ce fut au tour de sa subordonnée de changer de couleur. Comment osait-il prendre le boulot qu'il n'était déjà pas fichu d'effectuer en heure et en temps comme excuse face au jeune alchimiste !

Et alors que les paris allaient bon train pour savoir lequel des deux blonds claquerait son anévrisme en premier, la porte s'écroula pour la deuxième fois en même pas un quart d'heure et un « yo » sonore emplit la pièce.

* * *

**voilà un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà après un mois de retard le chapitre 5 XD. Et encore merki pour touts les reviews ^^.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Et alors que les paris allaient bon train pour savoir lequel des deux blonds claquerait son anévrisme en premier, la porte s'écroula pour la deuxième fois en même pas un quart d'heure et un « yo » sonore emplit la pièce._

Roy contemplait tristement les vestiges de l'embrasure gisants sur le sol :

-Dîtes lieutenant, …. y'a quoi comme grade après généralissime ?

Il voulut jeter un regard en direction de sa subordonnée mais n'aperçut que le canon luisant et froid de son 9 mm.

-Ben je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !

La voix tonitruante de Huges résonna dans l'office. Goguenard, il s'avança vers la tireuse d'élite avant de la gratifier d'une claque dans le dos, laquelle la déséquilibra et lui fit manquer sa cible. La balle se logea dans le fauteuil de son supérieur sous le regard à peine concerné de ce dernier :

-J'ai comme l'intuition qu'on attente à ma vie…

Ce commentaire, qui n'était certes pas dénué d'une certaine lucidité, fut toutefois englouti par le vacarme ambiant . Vacarme auquel participait allégrement Ed qui, l'écume aux lèvres et les yeux exorbités, se débattait toujours dans les bras de son frère en refaisant, de la façon la plus poétique possible, l'arbre généalogique de Mustang – remarquons que le sujet de sa chère maman mais surtout celui de son activité professionnelle semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur XD –

-A tient ! Si c'est pas notre jeune full metal alchemist ! clama Maes.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne savais plus où il était passé. Hawkeye ! faites-moi penser à l'équiper d'une clochette à la place de sa montre, ce sera quand même plus pratique pour le localiser.

L'Etat de l'alchimiste en question empira, …. il était ….comment le décrire ?….. Disons simplement qu'il ne manquait plus que la musique de Jack Nitzsche et on se serait cru dans le film Exorciste. Mais cela ne paraissait pas déranger le lieutenant colonel, qui un sourire débonnaire éternellement accroché aux lèvres, s'avançait vers les frères Elerics :

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous rappelle de me prévenir dès que vous passez à Central ! Gracia et mon petit ange se font toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir !

-Eh ben pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau là, parce qu'avec toute la pub que je lui est faite, je crois bien que tu étais le seul à ne pas être au courant de son arrivée. D'ailleurs je suis prêt à parier qu'on le retrouve demain en première page du journal dans la rubrique ethnologie rare ….

Et alors que Roy spéculait sur les gros titres du genre : « **un lilliputien à Central** », ou encore « **Tom Pouce appréhendé à la sortie du train** », il fut interrompu par la voix mal assurée du sergent Kain. ( inutile de préciser que cet tâche hautement suicidaire lui avait été assignée après qu'il ait perdu le paris contre Falman ) :

-Mon colonel … euh… peut-être faudrait-il commencer à penser à … je ne vous demande même pas de travailler mais… enfin parce que là y a le… le lieutenant Hawkeye qui a pas l'air dans son assiette…et …

Son supérieur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et, ignorant royalement le reste de son équipe, il se retourna vers son meilleur ami :

-Au fait Huges, que me vaut le déplaisir de cette visite ?

Maes cessa alors de sourire, et arborant une expression sérieuse il redressa ses lunettes dans un reflet solennel :

-Roy, l'heure est grave …

Toute l'assemblée était suspendue à ses lèvres, ( « Toute » excepté … Havoc ! bravo tout le monde avait deviné XD ) Edward s'était même calmé et Riza bien qu'écarlate, retenait son souffle …

- Ma petite puce va fêter ses 5 ans dans 2 mois c'est terrible ! dans moins de 13 ans elle s'en ira loin de son papounet adoré !!

Un frisson meurtrier parcouru l'office. Une dizaine de regards emprunts d'un sadisme certain convergèrent vers le lieutenant colonel, lequel larmoyait encore sur ses photos de famille. Un cri inhumain déchira l'atmosphère :

-ça y est ! je craque !

L'impassible Riza Hawkeye, premier lieutenant de son unité et meilleur sniper d'Armestis explosait de rage et se dirigea impétueusement vers la sortie maintenant béante, sans oublier au passage de piétiner la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a en ce moment ? Elle est intenable de puis ce matin, soupira Mustang.

Huges haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et balança nonchalamment :

-Bah qui sait ? c'est peut-être les hormones, ma Gracia aussi m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs …

-Voilà vous voyez les gars, j'avais raison ! pontifia le colonel avant d'ordonner pour la troisième fois de la matinée à Falman de remettre la porte en place.

Le pauvre adjudant s'exécuta sans mots dire ; mais à peine sa tâche achevée il manqua de se faire écraser par le pan de bois dont les gonds venaient une nouvelle fois de sauter.

-Selon toi Maes, les galons du roi du monde, ils ressemblent à quoi ? puis devant l'air interrogatif de son ami : Tu sais la porte… mes promotions… Oh et puis laisses tomber …

Il concentra son attention sur son premier lieutenant qui venait de réapparaître sur le seuil. Une sorte de sérénité figée était épinglée sur son visage et ses gestes relevaient de réflexes automatiques : nuls doutes qu'elle avait cessé toute activité cérébrale et ce pour assurer son propre salut mental. Son masque professionnel paraissait encore plus froid qu'à l'habitude et un sourire désincarné planait en dessous d'un regard vide. Le reste de l'équipe déglutit difficilement : ce qui devait arriver arriva : leur sniper venait de péter un câble et ils allaient touts en pâtir ! Chacun rédigeait intérieurement leur testament en attendant le déclic fatidique lorsque la voix presque mécanique de leur supérieure s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Lieutenant colonel Huges, je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose sur le pas de la porte.

Maes ébaucha un signe d'incompréhension puis eut une réminiscence éclaire :

-Ah oui c'est vrai !

-Elle est toujours en position fœtale contre le mur.

-Parfait, exactement comme je l'avais laissée ^^.

-Euh puis-je savoir de quoi vous parler touts les deux ? interféra Roy

Le véritable mobile de ma visite, bouge pas je vais te le chercher …

Le lieutenant colonel s'engouffra dans la sortie et revint quelques secondes plus tard, traînant derrière lui un bien étrange « mobile ».

* * *

**Mais de qui peut-il bien s'agir ? ^^**

**Et oui je sais à force je vais devenir championne des persos à mystère bidon XD .**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé et qu'on se retrouvera au prochain chapitre ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ça doit faire des années X.D **

**mais comme rien n'est jamais trop tard ...**

* * *

Le lieutenant colonel Hugues s'avança vers le Bureau de l'alchimiste de feu. Son pas martial était à peine ralenti par le poids de la documentaliste encore en état de choc qu'il trainait à bout de bras. Il faut dire que la malheureuse Sciezska venait de rejoindre la section d'investigation et n'était pas encore très au fait des us et coutumes de cette fine équipe. Coutumes qui du reste auraient légitimement effarouché l'ours le plus mal léché des environs de Briggs. ( et non ce n'est pas une indélicate allusion à la générale Armstrong …)

D'un geste magistral il balaya le monticule de dossiers qui défiait les lois de la gravité depuis quelques heures déjà. Une fois l'espace de « travail » du colonel désencombré il y déposa ce qu'il restait de sa secrétaire.

La fragile créature était apparemment en plein stress post traumatique. Des choses qui arrivent lorsque l'on est à proximité d'une bande de tarés neurasthéniques et que l'on s'est accessoirement pris trois coups de portes dans la gueule en moins d'un quart d'heure. Et oui chers amis le taux de mortalité le plus élevé de Central ne se situe pas dans les ruelles fréquentées par Scar mais bel et bien derrière la porte de la team Mustang.

Ceci étant dit la tremblante Sciezska se tenait toujours muette et repliée sur le mobilier du colonel. Son silence avait d'ailleurs gagné le reste de l'assemblée (Edward y compris… et Havoc comme depuis le début de cette fanfic) qui la guettait avec attention.

Et C'est bien sûr Mustang qui brisa ce moment de presque accalmie au sein de cette matinée d'enfer :

- Dis Maes ça te dérangerait d'être un tantinet plus exhaustif ?... Non pas que je n'ai l'habitude de voir des jouvencelles binoclardes assises sur mon bureau mais …

Mais … une deuxième balle vint se loger à côté de la première soit à quelques centimètres de sa tempe et ce, dans l'indifférence générale. Après s'être vaguement demandé si les dons balistiques d'Hawkeye pouvaient rivaliser avec l'expérience d'un rempailleur dans l'art de clouter les chaises en cuir, le lieutenant se tourna vers son ami

- Un mobile est un nom masculin qui désigne une motivation entrainant la réaction d'un sujet. En l'occurrence le sujet c'est moi et le …

Mais devant le regard froncé de Roy il s'empressa de conclure :

- Bref nous avons un problème et c'est la Miss qui va te l'expliquer… Miss ? Miiiissssss ? Youhooouuu !

Voyant que Hugues ne parvenait pas à la ramener à elle en agitant la main devant son visage, le vaillant colonel Mustang décida de prendre les choses en main. Il allongea un bras ganté en direction de ce qui jadis avait été un être humain en pleine possession de ses moyens. (…enfin presque c'est Sciezska quand même …) Son geste fut directement suspendu par une autre balle. Diantre la Lieutenant aurait-elle trouvé un autre moyen de communication plus rapide et plus efficace ? Toujours est-il que le projectile effleura la crinière broussailleuse ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de ramener la binoclarde dans le monde des … euh … psychopathes neurasthéniques ?

- WAAAAAAA !

L'ex documentaliste se secoua le chef, cligna des mirettes une paire de fois et repris contact avec son environnement : un calme relatif régnait dans la pièce. Certes la porte était brisée, certes le 1er lieutenant demeurait l'arme au poing, certes le Full metal reposait toujours dans les bras de son cadet, une multitude d'impacts de balle auréolait la tête du colonel tandis que ses subordonnés restaient debout les doigts crispés sur des billets, et sa propre position campée sur le bureau était assez incongrue …. Au moins Edward avait temporairement cessé de brailler et hormis une légère tension nerveuse au niveau des cervicales, il semblait tout à fait amorphe en comparaison avec la crise de nerf qui avait précédée … toutefois rien n'égalait le stade de liquéfaction cérébrale du lieutenant Havoc qui concentraient ses vagues reflexes pour tâcher de fumer ce qui restait de sa cigarette à savoir le filtre.

Un regard de son supérieur lui fit comprendre ce que toute cette belle société attendait d'elle. D'un geste mal assurée elle réajusta ses lunettes, remis de l'ordre dans les dossiers qui avaient survécus, défroissa son uniforme sans pour autant descendre du bureau et alors qu'elle allait s'éclaircir la gorge …

- NON MAIS IL VA ACCOUCHER LE RAT DE BIBLIOTHEQUE ! HISTOIRE QUE JE FINISSE CE QUE J'AVAIS COMMENCE AVEC CET ENFOIRE DE BOURRIN ! s'emporta Ed.

- Ah parce que Tom Pouce est encore ici ?! répliqua Mustang en feignant de scruter le sol les doigts en visières.

Dans une tentative désespérée Sciezska cracha le morceau d'une traite :

- Un rapport administratif vient d'arriver. Une étude approfondie du département des finances a révélé un gigantesque déficit structurel concernant les comptes du QG. Ses conclusions font état de conséquences catastrophiques sur les moyens mis à la disposition des belligérants. Des coupes budgétaires sans précédent vont sévèrement contrarier le bon déroulement des opérations militaires en cour. A long terme c'est la sureté de l'Etat qui est en péril !

L'assemblée cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- quelqu'un pourrait-il traduire ? demanda Breda avec les yeux d'un serpent qui vient de tomber sur une boite de capote.

A Falman de répondre :

- en gros les caisses du QG sont vides, le gouvernement n'a plus une thune et si l'on ne veut pas que les copains se battent au lance pierre il faut trouver une solution pour renflouer le porte feuille sinon on est grave dans la merde. C'est ça ?

- affirmatif répondit le lieutenant colonel.

- Un déficit structurel ? de combien ? et surtout comment en est-on arriver là ?! réagit le 1er lieutenant Hawkeye. La nouvelle avait différé son anévrisme imminent et son professionnalisme reprenait le dessus.

- Pour être tout à fait exacte, reprit Sciezska. Le cout des interventions à l'étranger et les opérations de maintient de l'ordre à l'intérieur du territoire est très élevé. On dénombre aussi de généreuses sommes allouées à certains laboratoire, le 5 si je ne m'abuse. Mais la cour des comptes a également pointé des dépenses aussi aberrantes que colossales concernant central City !

- C'est-à-dire ? continua Riza l'œil sinistre, pressentant le pire.

- Il semblerait que les factures téléphoniques soient effarantes ! de même que celles des frais professionnels.

- Quel genre de frais ?

- Apparemment ce serait dans la restauration. Les reçus les plus nombreux sont au nom d'un établissement très en vue dans la capitale.

- Qui est ? tenta de se contenir Riza.

- « les délices d'Amphiprion »

Un silence suivit cette révélation. Ce nom était familier à presque tous les acteurs en présence. Et pour cause c'était le lieu idéal pour les rendez-vous galants mais surtout une sorte de villégiature pour tous les Don Juan qui se respectaient.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans la même direction …

* * *

**encore mille excuses.**

**et simple question : le style de ce chapitre est quelque peu différent. préférez vous celui là ou l'ancien ? **


End file.
